In the field of laboratory analyses (chemical, biological, biochemical, immunochemical, etc.), machines that perform all or part of the analysis operations are used more and more frequently. These machines generally use containers containing the reagents necessary for the analysis reactions.
To maintain the stability of a reagent, in particular a biological reagent, the reagent should be confined in a container from its manufacture to use. That container must be as sealed as possible so as to avoid, in particular, the contamination of the reagent, the evaporation of the solvent contained in the reagent if it is liquid, or the untimely entry of water into the reagent if it is lyophilized.
To that end, special seals have been developed to sealably close a container containing a reagent, while allowing an analysis machine to easily access the reagent.
In particular, the PCT application published under number WO 2008/130929 discloses a system with a special cap comprising a body screwed on the container, an opening passing through the body, and a pierceable membrane that covers the opening. In this system, a disposable pipette tip borne by an analysis machine pierces the membrane and passes through it to remove the reagent contained in the container. However, several problems may arise with such a system.
First, it may be difficult, or even impossible, to pierce the membrane, either because the tip is poorly positioned relative to the membrane, or because the tip twists, bends, or breaks in contact with the membrane.
Then, the tip may remain stuck in the membrane due to the friction existing between the tip and the membrane. In that case, the user is required to stop the machine to recover the tip.
Lastly, when the tip does not remain stuck in the membrane, it may bring the membrane with it when it is removed, also due to the friction existing between the tip and the membrane. This deforms the membrane and prevents it from “closing” correctly once the tip is removed. The sealing of the container and the lifetime of the reagent are affected by this.
There is therefore a need for a solution making it possible to resolve at least one of the aforementioned problems, if only in part.